Danganronpa Kirigiri
Danganronpa Kirigiri (ダンガンロンパ霧切) is a side novel written by Takekuni Kitauyama which is based around Kyoko Kirigiri and her past. The novel was released on September 13, 2013 and was published by Seikaisha along with illustrations by Rui Komatsuzaki.AnimeNewsNetwork Volume 2 was released on November 29.http://www.amazon.co.jp/ダンガンロンパ霧切-2-星海社FICTIONS-北山-猛邦/dp/4061388851/ Background Publishing company Seikaisha announced the novel on June 3, 2013. Summary Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case 1 A young girl awakes on the ground with tears streaming down her face and her right arm handcuffed to a bed. She doesn't remember if she is crying because of a sad incident or because of 'that' dream. She tries to gather her thoughts and remembers that she arrived with 4 other detectives at Sirius Astronomical Observatory to meet a client. A sign that read “Welcome to Delightful Sirius Astronomical Observatory” is crossed out to read “Welcome to Despair Sirius Astronomical Observatory.” She gradually remembers that her name is Yui Samidare, and that she and the other detectives must have been tricked as the client never showed up, but instead, they ended up in this situation. Samidare frees herself by lifting the bed a little and releasing the chain and goes to examine her surroundings. She spots Kyoko Kirigiri lying unconscious on the ground next to blood-stained hedge clippers and hesitates to go near her. Samidare finds the other detectives lying on beds; decapitated with their bodies switched around. With a heavy snowstorm outside to prevent anyone from getting in or out, and the fact that only she and Kyoko are alive, Samidare suspects the unconscious girl of killing them. Her suspicions deepen when she spots the key for Samidare's handcuffs in Kyoko's grip. Kyoko awakens at the sound of the handcuffs click, and after spotting the clippers, slowly reaches out for them. Samidare quickly handcuffs Kyoko's left hand to a chair, afraid of what Kyoko would do with the clippers and confronts Kyoko on her suspicions of her being the murderer. Kyoko denies killing anyone and begins recalling of what she remembers from before the current situation: All five of them were alive and chatting in the hall when a white smoke fills the room. Everyone apart from Kyoko drops to the ground unconscious, and she quickly pretends to be knocked out to see how the events proceed. However, the murderer comes up behind Kyoko and places a cloth drenched in a chemical to make sure she was knocked out for sure. Kyoko recalls how she gripped the culprit's hand before blacking out, which was a mans hand, and concludes that Samidare being the murderer was out of the question. Samidare then ties Kyoko's other hand to the chair with her hair ribbon and continues to investigate her surroundings to make sure no one else apart from her and Kyoko were in the room. Samidare thinks through the details of the murder and how they resemble a black letter which was delivered to her a few days ago. Kyoko asks to read it, which Samidare complies with, and announces that this wasn't a normal murder scene, but instead, they were pawns in a game. Duel Noir 1 Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case 2 Duel Noir 2 Sirius Astronomical Observatory Murder Case 3 Duel Noir 3 Normal Days Appearances Characters Volume 1 *Kyoko Kirigiri *Yui Samidare *Eigo Amino *Shiita Enbi *Kou Inuzuka *Tokichiro Endo Volume 2 * Suisei Nanamura * Seiunsai Toyano'oh * Yuzen Minase * Akio Chage * Meruko Mifune * Mikado Shinsen * Sae Yozuru * Taehime Uozumi Gallery Drkirigiri2.jpg|Cover of the second volume Drkirigiri01.jpg Drkirigiri02.jpg 766977 600.jpg|Toukichirou Endou 768234 600.jpg|Kou Inuzuka, Shiita Enbi and Eigo Amino References External links * Dangan Ronpa Kirigiri summary by great-blaster Category:Novel